Who To Love
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Kagome has decided to let Inuyasha be happy with Kikyo. She shall step aside and let him be. But thats not what Inuyasha wanted. And with Sesshomaru stepping into the picture, things can only get heated.
1. Chapter 1

**disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha. No I surely do not. :P** **I hope you all enjoy this story. :) Please Review. **

It's been the third night in a row that Inuyasha has gone off to see Kikyo. The first two nights Kagome followed, only to end up deeply hurt finding them in an embrace. All today she had thought it over, if he was happy, then she'd be happy too. She'd move on as to not be a threat, so tonight she didn't follow. She'd have to distance herself, until she could fully accept this.

Sighing she got out of her sleeping bag to go tend to the weaning fire. Once the flames were once again burning strong, she walked to the river, so she could cool down her growing jealousy.

She sat down on her knees leaning over the water, making a makeshift cup with her hands. While sipping the water from her hands she heard a twig snap from behind her.

Kagome panicked, she had no protection in sight, she had forgot her bow and arrow back at the campsite thinking the trek to the river and back would be harmless. Sighing in resignation she hoped for the best but if the worst were to come she'd be fine with it, it was meant to be then.

She gasped her heartbeat quickening in insuppressible fear as the bushes parted to reveal the source of the possible threat.

"Rin," she breathed, relieved, yet her heart was still pounding.

The girls eyes lit up, "Lady Kagome," She squealed just before launching herself onto Kagome's surprised form.

"What are you doing here so late?" Kagome questioned maternally. 'She should be sleeping it's late'

"Lord Sesshomaru sent me to find a campsite to rest in."

"You'd be welcome to stay in ours if that's okay with him." Kagome offered, although she knew he wouldn't accept the proposal, she'd just wanted the young girl to get some well needed rest.

"That sounds good," she said giddily, looking at Kagome with bright eyes before turning to the bushes, "Milord?" she questioned.

As if on queue, the lord in question stepped into the clearing.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted good-naturedly

Sesshomaru nodded his head in greeting. His cold gaze planted firmly on Kagome's form. "Yes Rin?" The taiyoukai in question, drawled, no emotion lacing his voice. His gaze sliding to Rin but he continued to watch Kagome out of his peripheral vision.

"Can we stay with Lady Kagome? In her campsite." Rin asked, bouncing at the balls of her feet in excitement, hoping that she will be able to spend time with her new friend. _She's so pretty. _Rin thought, her gaze locked on Kagome's face.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin, as if the answer should have been obvious. Before Sesshomaru could open his mouth to deny his wards request Kagome spoke up. "Inuyasha isn't there right now." Kagome said, hoping this would entice the Lord.

Sesshomaru simply raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "And where may this Sesshomaru's dimwitted half brother be?"

"He is off with Kikyo." Kagome said matter-of-factly, a duh-tone lacing her voice, in attempt to keep the hurt that wanted to engulf her away.

"Does this bother you, Miko?" Sesshomaru and Rin were both looking at her. Rin's eyes full of understanding, bright-eyed with her childish grace, Sesshomaru's the same emotionless gaze, but Kagome could have sworn she saw something lingering in the depths of his golden stare.

"No," Kagome said quickly, the lie soaking naturally out of her pores, she just hoped it sounded believable to the taiyoukai.

Rin jumped up, her hands clapping once as a brilliant smile covered her features. "Lady Kagome, lets go to camp now." Rin grabbed her hand, dragging her into the woods. Kagome smiled, _when did Sesshomaru answer?_ She wondered to herself.

"Alright Rin," Kagome took the lead, knowing the young girl didn't know the way to the campsite. "But please, just call me Kagome." Rin nodded, glancing at her Lord for an affirmative, which she got in the form of a sharp subtle nod.

Kagome led them back, making it back in what seemed like little amount of time. She shrugged her shoulders; _it probably just felt longer on my way there because I was all-alone. _She prayed that Inuyasha was still off gallivanting around with Kikyo; she didn't want a brawl to break out between the two brothers this late at night. When she stepped into the clearing which held their campsite she say that the hanyou, was in fact, not there, and that the rest of her friends were still sleeping soundly. She smiled pulling Rin over to where she had laid prior to her trip to the river.

"You're going to be sleeping with me Rin," Kagome stated, ruffling the child's hair affectionately. "Sesshomaru, feel free to sleep wherever you please." She stated with a dismissive wave, knowing he'd planned to do just that. She got to her sleeping bag and slid in before Rin, situating herself and Shippo into a comfortable spot, before holding the bag open for Rin to slip into as well.

Once both of the girls were settled Sesshomaru sat down at the base of a tree nearest to them. He didn't know why, but this girl, -no this woman, in her weird clothing, she was pulling him in. He wanted to protect her.

--

Kagome woke with a start, tears in her eyes, slowly making their way down her face. This whole, "Be happy, if Inuyasha was happy" plan was going to be much harder then she initially thought. She saw Inuyasha lounging up in the tree branches, a peaceful look upon his features, _Kikyo did that, _and her resolve to just be his friend, steeled.

She got out of her sleeping bag, making sure not to jostle the sleeping children. With tears streaming down her face, all she wanted was comfort, but she wouldn't wake anyone. She'd already inconvenienced everyone enough as it was.

She sat by the fire to think, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Her thoughts were making her restless.

Sighing, she began to shuffle her feet in the dirt, resting her chin atop of her knees. Her tears continued to fall.

She wiped them away. "It doesn't matter." She mumbled aloud, trying to convince herself that she didn't care.

"This Sesshomaru thinks it does matter, little Miko." Sesshomaru's voice sounded behind her.

Her whole body stilled, it felt like slow motion as she turned to look at him, lounging against the tree, his eyes closed. "Sesshomaru," she mumbled, eyeing him warily.

He opened his eyes, seeing the hurt radiating off of her in waves, he couldn't stop himself. "Com here." He demanded, spreading his arms slightly. And she did go to him, without a thought about it. She had someone to comfort her now, that's all she needed.

Sesshomaru eyed her as she stood next to his lounging form, shifting her weight from foot to foot in an uneasy manner. He snaked his arms out and pulled her to him, settling her against his chest. He began to stroke her hair, in a loving manner. "Shh," he murmured against the silky tresses atop of her head, nuzzling against her. "Its alright you are well protected." He murmured. He was fully aware that his half-breed brother was watching them. "Kagome," He whispered her name for the first time, enjoying the taste of it upon his lips. "You should get some rest."

"Mhmm." She murmured into his haori, burying her face deep into the fabric. She finally felt like she could rest, after three whole days of barely any sleep, it came to her like a dream. Quickly, and peacefully

--

Kagome woke up with a crick in her back, like she had slept sleeping up. But other then that, oddly she felt extreme comfort.

A moan pulled its way from her pink lips, her eyes slowly opening. The first that she noticed when her eyes focused was that everyone was up and **everyone **was throwing meaningful glances her way, except for Inuyasha, who kept throwing death glares at her.

She slowly turned her head to find what was causing her so much comfort. Her bluish grey eyes came into contact with Sesshomaru's golden ones. "Morning," she murmured, averting her eyes shyly, a slight blush coating her cheeks.

"Morning," he whispered back softly, rumbling deep in his chest. No one but Kagome heard him, and Sesshomaru resisted the urge he was feeling to brush her hair back out of her eyes.

"Thanks, you know, for last night." She gave him a soft smile, before getting up. Sesshomaru's steady gaze watching her every move.

Unfortunately for Kagome, Sango had heard her last comment. Grabbing Kagome's elbow she gave a sharp jerk, pulling her away from the group. "Hey!" Kagome protested, rubbing her sore arm when Sango let go.

"We need to talk." Sango murmured, meaningfully, unaware of listening ears.

"Later?" Kagome questioned. Earning her a nod from Sango.

--

The camp was all packed up, and Sesshomaru still had yet to leave. Inuyasha had been throwing glares at Sesshomaru, clearly telling him to leave. Ever since he woke up this morning to find Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms, looking all snug, he had been fuming. And add to that, the fact that Sesshomaru still hadn't left he was about to kill someone. Or more like _someone._

Stalking up to his brother he decided to ask the question that had been on his mind all morning. "What are you doing?" he growled out, his eyes flashing with unsuppressed rage.

"Inuyasha, why little brother, you seem perturbed."

"Ya think?" Growing more angered by the second Inuyasha continued, holding himself back from tearing Sesshomaru apart. "You come in here, and you think you can just…that you can-"

Sesshomaru stared him down. "Just what?" He egged.

"Nothing." He sulked off in a huff. He stopped in front of Kagome, squatting slightly. "Come on Kagome," he said gruffly, still in rage over his brother. "Hop on."

Kagome shook her head slightly, backing up a little bit, shooting a meaningful glance towards Sango.

Sesshomaru's voice cut in. "Oh, and Inuyasha? This Sesshomaru will be traveling with you and your group."

"Really milord?" Was heard along with a chorus of "What!?"'s along with the outraged squawking provided by Jaken.

Sesshomaru turned to his ward, deciding that he should answer her. "Yes Rin. We are all headed towards the same in, this would help us achieve it at a much faster rate."

"Sound good to me." Kagome piped in, fiddling with her fingers when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both turned to look at her.

"Yeah," Sango agreed, while Miroku nodded his consent.

"No." Inuyasha growled with finality.

"Well Inuyasha, to bad your opinion means nothing to this Sesshomaru. Everyone else is fine with it." He kicked Jaken in the face as he begin to protest. He tossed the unconscious imp on Ah-Un.

"Fine," Inuyasha snarled. "Lets just go then. Kagome?" he questioned turning towards her.

Kagome's gaze snapped up from their previous position on her shuffling feet. "Yes?" She questioned.

"Hop on." He said, coming to stand directly infront of her.

Kagome backed away, shaking her head.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, hurt that she wasn't complying. _This is all Sesshomaru's fault. _His mind raged.

"Just not today, okay?"

Inuyasha was hurt, so he began to lash out. "Well we can't have your weak ass holding us up all day!" He snarled viciously, causing Kagome to recoil. "Like always." He muttered, but Kagome heard anyway.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes but she ignored him. She was no longer going to cry over him. "Well then. I'll just stay here, you jerk!" She shouted, crossing her arms and turning her nose up in a huff.

"No." A voice said behind her. "Don't you worry little brother, this Sesshomaru will take care of the Miko." Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist, fitting her snuggly against his body. Sesshomaru gazed down at Kagome. "Miko, you can travel with me."

"Really?" Kagome questioned, her mind foggy from their close proximity, and the intense look in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Of course. This Sesshomaru will always enjoy your company Miko."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." She smiled sweetly. "This is the second time you've came to my rescue." Sesshomaru only nodded, taking off on his cloud, not wanting to let her or anyone else see how she affected him.

--

Review! Review, Review! That's really what you should do! .


	2. Chapter 2

-Sigh- I really need to update all of my work much sooner than what I do. Otherwise it will sit forgotten on my computer until one day I decide that I want to go through all my old documents and I find it and think, "Hey! I remember that." So I've just now made it my New Years resolution to try and update at least ONE of my stories a month, if not more. :]

WHO TO LOVE:

CHAPTER 2

The day had been filled with tense silences, and equally tense glares. Kagome knew she was the reason behind this shift in mood, but she couldn't bring herself to fix it as of yet. _This is all for you, Inuyasha._ She found herself thinking. He may not see it that way, but when she was finally able to look at him as just a friend, everything would go back to normal, of that she was sure.

The taiyoukai felt the young woman in his arms sigh for the umpteenth time. Normally such a gesture would annoy him to no end, but with her, he merely settled in tightening his grip around her forlorn frame. He wanted to comfort her, to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. With her he didn't even think about the "filthy" human blood that flowed through her veins. To him, she was just Kagome, the beautiful, free-spirited miko.

Inuyasha tried to keep his gaze away from the forms of Sesshomaru and Kagome the entire time they were traveling. He could feel the unsuppressed rage seeping out of his pores and he knew if his vision were to lock on them he would end up taking his anger out on Kagome. Again. He thought his plan to make Kagome jealous would spur her into action, but instead it would seem it succeeded in pushing her away.

The sun had begun to set, yet the moved on. No one said anything, because the tension between certain members of the group was palpable, even to the young children. Yet, when Rin's stomach growled for the third time that hour she couldn't hold in her thoughts any longer. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is hungry." She announced from her position on Ah-Un.

"Yes Rin." Sesshomaru acknowledged. "Inuyasha, we shall stop for the evening." The taiyoukai's words were stiff; obviously he did not wish to be addressing his younger brother.

Inuyasha held in his comment about him being the leader of the pack, and _he_ got to decide when they were to set up camp for the night, he didn't want to cause anymore space to grow between him and Kagome, he wanted to fix it, and he was hoping he would be able to do just that once they're camp was set.

A sigh of relief chorused throughout the group. Everyone's muscles had begun to ache from the long day they'd just endured.

--

Kagome cooked dinner in silence. The wood had been gathered, the fire started, the fish caught, and the water was boiling. All tasks had been accomplished by either Sesshomaru, or Inuyasha, they'd given no one else a chance to do anything. Kagome had just rolled her eyes at this. She'd come to expect such things from Inuyasha, but from Sesshomaru? No. She'd never expected him to vie for her attentions.

As dinner cooked, the two brothers sat on opposite sides of the campsite, glaring at each other. Once they'd settled into camp the two had both darted off, a silent competition to see who could provide for the group better. It'd ended in a tie. And that's why they sat here now, locked in a fierce staring contest.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had no arguments when it came to the two brothers silent competition. They'd done the chores in minutes, when it would take the whole group hours to accomplish. This was a blessing to them.

"Dinners done." Kagome called, as soon as the fish began to sizzle from their spot next to the hot flames. She'd usually serve up the group, but she didn't today. For she knew when she handed the food to the brothers one of them would be smug for getting served first, and she did **not** want to deal with the consequences of that. "Come and get it." She called, grabbing the smallest fish for herself, and dishing up a small portion of Ramen. She walked a few feet away and sat down, near the fire, but out of the range of the two brothers glares. She knew the glares were not directed at her, but she couldn't stop the chill that raced up her spine whenever she walked in their line of sight.

Inuyasha dashed up first, snagging the biggest fish for himself, and grabbing a rather large portion of ramen. His reasoning? He was the alpha-male.

Everyone else dished them-selves up, grabbing normal sized rations of food. Sango and Shippo settled in on opposites sides of Kagome, and Miroku next to Sango, and Rin next to Shippo. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru choose spots directly across from Kagome, ignoring the fact that that also meant they were seated next to each other.

Kagome could feel they're intense stares focused on her. She knew they were both expecting **something**, but she didn't exactly know what they were expecting. So she simply sat there and munched on her meal, attempting to ignore their pointed looks. She didn't think things would be so strained when Sesshomaru joined their group, she was merely thinking of the then and now, she should have expected something to happen. Maybe a brawl to start between the always-feuding brothers, or – hell she had no idea. All she knew was she wasn't used to getting this much attention. Maybe things would be better once Inuyasha left that night to go be with Kikyo, then she'd be able to sort out her unwarranted feelings that had been floating around ever since Sesshomaru had lifted her into his arms, and Inuyasha had had the most jealous look on his face that she'd ever seen.

WOW. I really don't know what I just wrote right here. Is it even good? I'm gonna need some reviews on this guys, I'm kind of effy. So let me know what you think. :] It will be very much appreciated, and I am thinking I'm going to start picking one reviewer at random, and they'll get a mention in the next chapter about something we have in common, or a story of theirs that I love. :] I will probably start doing that on at least THIS story, I am not sure about all my other ones. If you think it's a good idea, let me know. :]


End file.
